Heaven Lost an Angel
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Dawn allowed her eyes to slowly shut as she leaned forward, getting on her toes to reach Paul's face. Paul just stood there, unable to fathom what was about to happen and couldn't comprehend WHY it was going to happen! Dawn felt as if she had no control of her own body as she continued to lean forward towards Paul's lips...what in the world was she DOING?


**Author's Note: **Well, I got the idea for this story when I was listening to a song called '_Heaven Lost an Angel_' by _Zendaya_. Good song, in my opinion. Anyway, I hope this story is enjoyable. Also, the characters are teenagers in the story. Just letting you know.

* * *

_**Heaven Lost an Angel**_

* * *

Dawn froze as her face made contact with the chest of the person she never wanted to touch…_yet_. Her hands flew to the male's toned stomach and she trembled harshly as if she was bathing in ice and snow. The girl felt so very _frozen_ and he…he felt so very _hot_. Immediately, color touched the female's cheeks and she tilted her head back to gaze at the emotionless face of Paul.

He appeared to be agitated, a frown crawling around his facial features. His eyes sparked with ire and recognition, as if he was recalling who she was. The male lifted up his hands and grasped her small shoulders, causing her to gasp in embarrassment and mild fright. Then, without warning, he gently pushed her away from him.

"Watch where you're going, you troublesome girl…" he caterwauled lowly, almost in a growl of pure irritation. After that, he was thoroughly done with her. He started walking, joining his guy pals who waited for him in the distance. Once he was in their little group, they all started trekking away down the hall and out of sight completely.

Dawn watched, heart pounding against her chest like someone beating a drum. Her fingers twitched, she trembled, and she felt weak at the knees. It was only an accident; a simple accident. The girl didn't mean to bump into the guy, honestly. The blue haired girl never knew that she would get so close to her long time crush. It all felt like a dream, like it really wasn't reality. It made her feel dizzy in the head.

"You messed up," May's voice caressed her ears. Before Dawn could do anything, she felt an elbow resting on her shoulder and that elbow belonged to May. "You messed up big time, Dawn. Who knows what's going through the statue's mind now."

Dawn would have giggled at the word 'statue', which is something May referred to Paul as, but she was too caught up in what just happened to even think straight. Her body was still trembling and she was constantly chewing on her lower lip. Oh goodness, she felt so _embarrassed_ for bumping into the guy like that! He probably hated her now…

"How'd that happen?" questioned Misty as she sauntered over to the two girls. She was currently munching on a banana as she wore an expression that held bafflement. "You didn't see him coming, Dawn?"

Dawn shifted uncomfortably, seeing Paul's face of irritation in her mind. It made her cringe and it brought unwanted feelings. How could she have been so foolish? How could she have not been paying attention to where she was going? Dawn seriously felt like dying right now. Yes. To her, it was _that_ bad. Seriously. Literally.

"I really didn't see him there," Dawn commented, distress evident in her tone. She brought a hand up to her hair and grasped a strand, tugging on it in an uneasy manner. "I really didn't, guys. It was an accident. Do you think he hates me now? Oh gosh! I really hope he doesn't hate me! That would be so terrible…GAH!" the female lifted her free hand and ran it across her face, her face red. "I just stood there like a dumbbell! I feel so embarrassed and stupid…ugh!"

May shook her head at the other female. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, Dawn, but you did mess up," the brunette informed her friend as she started making her way back to their lunch table in the cafeteria of the school. "I mean, the guy's your crush. You shouldn't be embarrassing yourself around him!"

"It wasn't my intention, May!" huffed Dawn as she stomped over to the table as well, flopping down into her chair and allowing her eyes to roam her untouched pizza. "Oh gosh…do you think he hates me, you guys?"

Misty was suddenly beside her. "No, Dawn. I don't think he hates you."

"Paul hates everyone," Iris snorted from where she was, sitting at the very end of the table. She was picking at some fruit in a bowl, which was her lunch.

"I don't want to believe that," Dawn spoke softly while shaking her head.

"The guy barely speaks to anyone and he's so mean," Serena voiced her opinion immediately, twirling a piece of hair with her index finger while bringing her blue eyes to the girl. "I really don't see how you have a crush on him to begin with."

Dawn felt offended and she sent Serena a very cross look. "Hey, Paul is still human! It's not like he's an emotionless robot or anything. I…I really like him."

"And why's that?" asked Misty.

"Uh…um…" Dawn actually had trouble answering that question. Why did she like Paul? Was she just infatuated with the guy or something? No, no. It was something much deeper seeing as how she's had a crush on the male for years now. "Well…he's like an angel."

"An angel?" May started laughing.

"He's more like a _demon_, if you ask me," Serena yawped, slapping May a high five.

Dawn pouted and folded her arms, peering at Iris and Misty for some defense, but they were busy doing their own thing and not really paying attention to what was currently occurring. Huffing loudly, Dawn pouted some more for a moment before opening her mouth and talking again, "You all have crushes too! Why are you all acting like it's only me?!"

"What are you talking about?" May demanded to know, trying to play innocent.

Dawn pointed a finger at Iris unexpectedly, causing the girl to flinch in surprise. "You. You really like Trip, don't you? I really know you do, Iris and you can't deny it!"

"_What_?!" Iris' face turned red and she glared at Dawn darkly. "I do NOT like that…that person! He's always taking my picture without my consent and I hate it…he's…he's…" she didn't know what else to say after that.

Dawn grinned in satisfaction. "You look all flustered. That's proof right there that you're totally in love with the guy!" she chattered jovially.

Iris sank further down in her seat, totally embarrassed. Why did Dawn pick her out first?

"And _you_!" Dawn went to Serena next.

Serena jumped. "_Me_?!"

"Yes. _You_," Dawn smirked in glee. "You're in love with Ash Ketchum!"

"That's…so not true," Serena defended instantly, shaking her head furiously as she blushed. "That's not true at all! Besides, Misty likes him."

Dawn put her gaze on Misty and noticed that the redhead was glowering at Serena in a knowing manner. "That's right. You both like him. I wonder how that'll turn out," she mused. "_Anyway_, let's move on to May!"

"Please be quiet…" May whispered, eyes lowering to the table. She really hated it when people pointed out her obvious liking to her own crush.

Dawn disobeyed the girl's order and rapidly shook her head. "You have a thing for Drew, don't you?" she commented in question, a smile spreading across her facial features.

"Sh-Shut up!" May stuttered, not knowing what else to say. Her fists slammed down upon the table, catching the attention of other teenagers surrounding them at their own tables.

"Shouldn't have teased me about it then!" Dawn pointed out smugly, shrugging.

Suddenly, their other three friends, Leaf, Hilda, and Rosa, all joined them at the table. They all had their separate lunches. Rosa had a salad, Leaf had some pizza, and Hilda had a bowl of spinach for some unfathomable reason.

"Hilbert!" squawked Dawn suddenly, pointing an accusing finger at Hilda.

"What? Hilbert? Where?!" Hilda squeaked, eyes darting all over the place rapidly.

"That's all the proof I need," Dawn giggled at the girl's reaction. "You're so into Hilbert."

Hilda blushed. "What's going on here?!"

"Apparently, Dawn is telling us all who we have a crush on," May grumbled in annoyance, arms folded.

"I know you're into Gary, Leaf," Dawn sang while doing a little dance in her chair. Then, without any warning, her eyes pierced Rosa. "And you are madly in love with Nate, aren't you?"

"I HATE Gary!" Leaf screeched like a banshee.

"Yes…" Rosa didn't deny it.

"Finally we have someone who doesn't deny their feelings!" Dawn threw up her hands in a very dramatic manner. After a moment, she put her attention back on Serena and Misty who were now just glowering at each other for known reasons. "Um…Serena, Calem really likes you. Why are you just going for Ash?"

Serena frowned. "You don't understand, Dawn."

Dawn shrank away and nodded her head, not saying anything more. Anyway, their conversation about boys and crushes continued all throughout lunchtime. When school ended, the girls departed from each other and started making their way back home. Dawn's mind started to wander off to a certain someone…

"Paul…" she whispered to herself softly, a pinkish hue touching her cheeks. She still felt incredibly embarrassed about bumping into him. The girl didn't even get the chance to apologize!

Suddenly, an individual exited the school building, hands in their pockets. Dawn whipped around to see who it was and saw that it was none other than the guy that was in her thoughts. Dawn squeaked like a mouse and was about to dart away, but Paul already captured her with his alluring eyes. Poor Dawn was frozen to the spot by his intense gaze and she felt paralyzed. Her body trembled and she felt weak at the knees. Plus, her mind was going haywire.

Paul just looked so handsome underneath the evening sun's light. He slowly approached her, eyes never leaving her form. As Dawn's heart raced in her chest like an avalanche commencing, she noticed that Paul really _did_ resemble that of an angel. To her, he was perfect in every way.

_Heaven lost an angel._ Dawn thought breathlessly, gazing at Paul as he halted in front of her. _And Paul is that angel. He's that angel._

Paul raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to speak or to do something, but Dawn never did. She just dreamily gazed at him, lost in her own little world. It made Paul a little bit annoyed.

_He's no demon._ Dawn felt like she was in a trance as she raised her hand towards the male's face. She couldn't stop herself for some reason. She just couldn't. _He's nothing like a demon. He's an angel._ The female brushed her fingers across the guy's cheek, enjoying the way his skin felt beneath her fingers.

Dawn allowed her eyes to slowly shut as she leaned forward, getting on her toes to reach Paul's face. Paul just stood there, unable to fathom what was about to happen and couldn't comprehend _why_ it was going to happen! Dawn felt as if she had no control of her own body as she continued to lean forward towards Paul's lips.

Her eyes fully shut.

Her lips made contact…

…with his _nose_.

Eyes snapping open, Dawn completely freaked and backed away. Her face flared up and she felt like a clown that had messed up a severely practiced circus act. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" she screamed hysterically, arms flailing about. "I-I don't know…I don't know what's gotten into me! I am SO sorry, Paul!"

Paul gave her a cold and indifferent look, rubbing his nose where she kissed him. She had completely missed his lips and had given him a nose kiss instead. Shaking his head, he ignored Dawn's embarrassed squawks and apologies and moved forward, grabbing her arms and shutting her up.

"P-Paul…?!" Dawn looked up at him, fearful.

"If you're going to kiss someone, do it right," he icily informed her before moving in and pressing his lips to hers in a sudden and unexpected kiss.

Freezing up, Dawn's eyes got big. Her hands flew to his chest and she grasped the fabric of his sweater, fingers trembling. She allowed her eyes to flutter close and she leaned into him, kissing him back as her heart hammered against her fragile chest.

He felt so hot against her and she felt so frozen, as their mouths moved against each other's in perfect sync. It was like they had done this before when they really hadn't.

Dawn's dreams were finally coming true.

She was actually kissing her long time crush.

When they parted, they both breathed in each other's air, never moving away from each other. Dawn's fingers remained tangled in the fabric of Paul's sweater and Paul's hands were still gripping the girl's arms.

_Heaven __**really**__ did lose an angel!_ Dawn squealed in her head in pure merriment, jovialness consuming her. Before Paul could speak, Dawn moved in for another kiss, quickly capturing the male's lips with her own.

Then they kissed again and again and again until the sun was no longer in the sky…


End file.
